CeluiDontOnNeDoitPasPrononcerLeNom se dore l'arrière-train au soleil !
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Tout est dans le titre.
_Salut tout le monde !
_

 _Bon. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la fic que vous vous apprêtez à lire est con (si si) et me vient d'une conversation débile qui commence par l'envoi inopiné d'une photo de coucher de soleil. Ce à quoi on me répond : "coucher de soleeiil". Et moi je réponds très sérieusement : "Nan. C'est Voldy qui se bronze le cul à l'air". (Merci à ma 'no qui m'a donc inspiré cette connerie...)_

 _Intelligence, quand tu nous tiens..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, Vous-savez-qui, Tu-sais-qui, Voldemort, Maître, pour les intimes, se leva en cette belle matinée du mois de juin et pris un pot de crème solaire, une serviette, une paire de lunettes de soleil, un chapeau (faut pas déconner non plus) et alla se caler dans un pré, armé d'une batterie de sorts de camouflages. Il s'étala tranquillement sa crème solaire, mis ses lunettes de soleil, son chapeau vert émeraude, étala sa serviette sur le sol, se mit à poil et s'endormit comme une masse.

Malheureusement, ayant perdu sa concentration à cause d'un rêve joyeux peuplé de poneys roses à paillettes brillantes qui courent sur les arcs-en-ciel et s'enfuient d'une fête foraine pour sauver les autres poneys, 'fin bref... Donc, les sorts s'enlevèrent d'eux-mêmes et tout le monde put voir le p'tit cul blanc...

Ben... Comme un cul.

Et alors qu'une pluie de stupefix s'abattait sur le mage noir qui pionçait comme un bienheureux, il fut stupefixé.

Oui. Normal.

Mais le mieux, c'est qu'un reporter de la gazette se trouvait là et prit une photo. Une photo qui promettait un article bien juteux. Bon. Aussi une promesse de torture mais là, c'était pas le moment.

Lucie Johnsmith retourna à son bureau et hurla :

-J'ai un scoop!

Son patron leva mollement les yeux vers elle. Allons bon. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle avait encore inventé celle-là ?

-Oui, Johnsmith ? C'est quoi cette fois ? Les pingouins ont décidés d'envahir la Terre ? Les poneys s'associent avec les chats pour dominer le monde ? La bieraubeurre est en réalité de la pisse de gobelin ?

-C'est ça, marrez-vous. Dit-elle fusillant du regard son coéquipier qui se bidonnait allègrement. N'empêche que si t'étais venu avec moi, tu aurais pas raté mon scoop, Ryan.

Elle secoua sa photo devant les yeux de son frère avant de la lâcher dans les mains de son patron qui la regarda suspicieusement avant de pâlir et de lui hurler :

-Johnsmith ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous encore là ? File devant tes papiers ! Tu as un article à écrire ! Je le veux pour dans dix minutes ! Et que ça saute !

-Chef ! Oui, chef! Dit-elle sous les yeux ébahis de Ryan Johnsmith, son frère.

Dans la grande salle de Poudlard, tout le monde mangeait plus ou moins en silence. Cette cinquième année (de merde, avouons-le) était enfin arrivée à son terme. Dernière putain de journée de cette putain d'année, envahie par un putain de mage noir, avec un putain de beau c**. Mais soudain, une pluie de chouettes s'abattit sur la grande salle. Chaque personne avait une édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier devant elle. Et le titre déclencha des fous rires autant que des sourires nerveux, autant que d'évanouissements et que d'étranglements.

"Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se dore l'arrière train au soleil" par Lucie Johnsmith.

"Incroyable ! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été vu en train de bronzer cul nu dans un pré. Aussitôt, les personnes présentes stupefixèrent le mage endormi. Oui !Endormi ! Le mage noir est désormais dans les geôles d'Azkaban en attente de se faire embrasser."

"Compléments pages 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11 et 12. La page 13 est réservée aux mots-croisés : "apprendre le gobelbabille en s'amusant !""

C'est ainsi que mourut Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Trop d'émotions... L'infarctus. Il n'a pas souffert. Malheureusement.

Et le monde sorcier fut libéré du joug de ce mage noir.

Nous pouvons en retirer une morale :

"Se bronzer les fesses, pourquoi pas. Mais faites gaffe à votre cul."

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _Oui._

 _Ah je vous avais prévenu hein ! C'est très con._

 _Laissez donc un petit commentaire !  
_

 _~Sh'Ak_


End file.
